


Black Velvet

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, b/d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 00:32:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim, Blair, and an evening at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Velvet

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks to Grey for beta reading. Changes were made after she sent it back, so any mistakes are mine and mine only. Please assume that the characters have taken proper precautions for safe sex. This story previously appeared in Whispers of the Heart II by AngelWings Press, although I've revised it since then. Feedback and constructive criticism of ALL types are appreciated. This story was inspired by the song "Black Velvet" by Alannah Myles. The lyrics can be found here: http://www.summer.com.br/~pfilho/html/lyrics/b/black_velvet.txt if you're interested. This is NOT a songfic. Extremely vague references to The Killers and Love Kills.

## Black Velvet

by XFreak

Author's webpage: <http://www.e-fic.com/xfreak/>

Author's disclaimer: All things The Sentinel belong to Pet Fly Productions and Paramount. No copyright infringement is intended. This work of fiction is purely for enjoyment and no money is being made from it.

* * *

* * *

Black Velvet  
by XFreak  
XFreak1@aol.com 

* * *

Naked, Jim strolled out of the bathroom with the same sensual, self-assured grace he always carried. Immersed in the darkness of the loft, he deliberately did not adjust his sight, attempting to see the apartment through Sandburg's normal eyes. 

"On your knees." 

Flinching at the unexpected steely command, Jim immediately followed the order, a thin layer of gooseflesh prickling his sensitive skin. 

"Present yourself." 

Straightening his broad shoulders and pulling them back, he pushed his chest forward. Crossing his wrists and ankles behind him, he spread his legs, genitals swaying. 

He heard a soft exhalation, not quite a sigh, as a blunt fingertip skimmed along the line of his shoulders. Anticipation wrapped his cock in a constricting harness, the member lifting as it hardened. 

Blair's wide hand curled around the back of his neck, silently chastising. "You're improving. I can see that you're making an effort, so we'll forego the punishment." 

"Thank you, Master." Muttering under his breath, Jim lifted and leaned his head back, offering the strong neck. The sight of his lover trapped his breath in his throat, no longer interested in the world through anyone's eyes but his own. 

Blair stood in front of him, bare to the waist, wearing only a pair of worn jeans. A large tear mid-thigh allowed Jim to spy a glimpse of his lover's sexy leg, just enough to make his fingers ache with the need to touch. 

"You'll have to make it up to me," a deep, husky voice stated. 

"Gladly, Sir." He greedily consumed the vision of broad shoulders, well muscled arms, and a furry chest that tapered into a slender waist. 

Blair smiled, stepping forward to wrap the soft leather collar around his lover's neck. He fastened the buckle snugly, but ran a finger under it to make sure he didn't secure it too tightly. 

Closing his eyes, Jim descended into a space only Blair could send him. The younger man objected to calling him a slave, but he would have it no other way. He wanted it clear up front that he had no control over anything that happened to him after the collar kissed his flesh. 

"Who owns you?" 

"You do." Jim shuddered as his lover fastened the leash to his collar. 

Tugging, Blair said, "Up." 

Quickly complying, Jim rose to his feet without the benefit of using his hands like Blair taught him. Following the gentle pull of the lead, exhilaration singed his veins when a short jerk instructed him to stop at the top of the stairs. He looked at the preparations lying around, his stomach fluttering at the knowledge of what the evening would entail. Glancing at his lover, the smug grin sent shock waves straight to his cock, a slight moan escaping him. 

"Assume the position." 

Jim hastily crawled onto the bed, scooting down into the center as he lay on his back, spreading his arms and legs. He watched Blair wrap a cotton cloth around his skin under each of the sheep-lined leather restraints, taking extra care that no harm would come to him. It was that love and care that allowed him to give voice to this secret desire. 

Lying limp on the bed, he steadied his breathing as the younger man stole more freedom with each bond until all four limbs were restrained. He loved the adrenaline rush of subjecting himself completely to his lover's will, only feeling the sensations Blair caused, only coming when the other man allowed it. 

It could be over in mere minutes or his lover could keep him on the edge of orgasm for hours. The uncertainty ignited a low burning sensation just behind his balls. 

"Test them." 

Jim yanked his arms and legs against the restraints to satisfy his lover that he could not escape or harm himself. 

"Good boy." 

His Master's approval more important than anything, Jim smiled contentedly. Fingers ruffled through his hair playfully and he pushed into them, a low mewling sound passing his lips. 

"And people think *I'm* the sensualist," Blair chuckled, his low laughter a rich, happy sound. Dropping a tender kiss on the older man's forehead and detaching the leash, he moved away. 

Jim watched him square his shoulders, hands clasped behind his back as he paced back and forth at the foot of the bed. "You know your safeword." 

"Yes, Sir. Wolf." 

"Very good. If I feel that you are holding back when you need to use it, you will be _severely_ punished." Blair stopped, focusing on his lover's eyes to drive his point home. 

Jim audibly swallowed, his head elevated to hold the other man's no nonsense gaze. 

"You know my punishments can get very ugly. You do not want to test me. Do we understand each other?" 

"Yes, Master." 

"Good." Blair's muscles relaxed, a smile returning to his face. "Tell me, what do you think of the sheets?" 

"Mmm..." the older man rumbled, sliding his body against the satiny finish, a hedonistic grin lifting the corners of his mouth slightly. 

"There will be no place on your body that will escape the things I'm going to make you feel." 

Jim's eyes devoured his lover's compact form as the other man crept up the bed and settled atop him. 

Lightly rocking his denim clad groin against Jim's bare one, Blair asked, "What do you want?" 

"It doesn't matter what I want," he replied, pressing his own groin upward, reveling in the scrape of the rough material against tender flesh. 

"I asked you a question and you _will_ answer me." 

"You. I want you." 

Lips curving into a seductive smile, Blair chuckled. "Very good answer." Bending his head closer, he licked Jim's lips, leisurely prying them open. Keeping his weight on his elbows, he continued undulating his hips, evoking a whine and a weak tug at the wrist restraints. 

As Blair's tongue slid inside his mouth, Jim pulled harder on the bonds, desperately wanting to feel the curly hair wrapped around his fingers. Groaning in irritation, he dropped his arms down onto the bed. 

Breaking the kiss, Blair looked down at him, a smile teasing the glistening lips as he ruffled his lover's spiky hair. "Is my boy getting frustrated already?" 

Jim turned his face away, refusing to acquiesce quite so easily. 

"So, you want me to _make_ you submit." 

Jim defiantly met his Master's eyes, locking onto them with his own intense gaze. 

"I can do that." 

"You think so, huh?" 

"Did I give you permission to speak?" 

Jim's gaze skittered away. "No, Sir." 

"Cocky slaves need to be reminded of their place." 

Jim laid his head down, staring at the ceiling as Blair got up, moving to the night stand. 

"Spread," the younger man instructed, returning to his place between his slave's legs. 

Immediately complying, Jim pulled his legs apart and placed his feet flat on the sheet, exposing his center. His lover always left leeway for him to maneuver his legs during play, the ankle restraints connected to chains that allowed partial freedom of movement. 

"Lift." 

Using his shoulders as leverage, he raised his waist into the air while Blair placed a pillow under him. Sitting back, the younger man pushed him back down, reaching for a tube of lubricant. 

Coating his fingers, Blair lazily circled Jim's hole, grinning at the hissed intake of air. Slowly and thoroughly stretching him, he toyed with his lover's prostate, bringing the hips off the pillow more than once. 

Picking up a purple butt plug, Blair covered it with a thick layer of gel. Noticing the eyes intently following his movements, he gave an order. "Don't watch me. Feel." 

Jim obeyed, laying his head back down. Slowly, oh so slowly, his lover pushed it in, then retreated, repeating the teasing motions until it was fully inserted. A sheen of sweat broke out on his brow as he gripped the bonds immobilizing him, his mouth opening as he panted. 

"I'll be right back. I want you to focus on the plug, the feeling of it inside you." Pausing at the top of the stairwell, Blair looked back over his shoulder. "I didn't hear you." 

"Yes, Sir," Jim gritted, his sensual journey well underway. He followed his lover's bare footfalls down the steps and into the bathroom, where Blair washed his hands, and traced the path until the other man stood beside him once again. 

So concentrated on the sound of his lover's footsteps, the sting of the flogger against his stomach took him by surprise and he yelled out, unable to hold back. 

His Master leaned down into his face, the breath hot bursts against his cheek. "I _told_ you to focus on your ass, not on me. When I give you an order, I expect to be obeyed." 

Jim didn't answer, his chest rising and falling rapidly as the residual fire radiated across his flesh. 

"Did you _hear_ me, Ellison?" Blair asked sharply, trailing the strips of leather across his chest in a direct threat. 

"Yes, Sir," he mumbled. "H-how did you know?" 

"You let me worry about that. Don't you have something to say?" 

"I'm sorry. I'll do better." 

"I expect complete obedience. Do we need to cut this session short?" 

"I'll do better," Jim repeated, his voice stronger. He heard the other man cross his arms, a finger tapping and scratching at the hair on the opposite forearm, the strips of leather whooshing the air as they swayed. 

"Don't cross me again." 

"No, Sir." 

Jim listened to Blair walk around the room, slowing his breathing, the display of anger no act. When they played, the younger man drifted completely into the dominant role, even minor infractions enraging him, but he never lost control of himself. 

"I'm letting this go. While I'm feeling charitable, I suggest you do what I told you." 

"Yes, Master." Jim relaxed his arms and kept his legs spread, feet still flat on the bed. Breathing deeply, he concentrated on the plug in his ass. Squeezing gently, he moaned, knowing how hot it made his lover to see and hear the evidence of his arousal. 

Contracting again, he traced the grooves with his internal muscles. Sweat beaded on his forehead and upper lip, his hips shifting sinuously to move the plug. He whimpered loudly, his cock proudly sitting up to rest against his abdomen. 

Jim heard Blair move to the foot of the bed, the other man's breathing faster than normal. He froze as the younger man crawled between his legs. The flogger flopped next to him with a muted thump, reminding him that he would be punished if he stepped out of line again. 

"Good boy," Blair purred, rubbing the hard lines of the older man's stomach where the flogger bit him. 

Jim sighed, stretching like a satisfied feline. He whined quietly when the wonderful hands moved away, jerking his hips when a slick tongue teased the slit of his cock. 

"Shit!" 

Swirling around the head, it tickled the sensitive spot just below the crown, bathing him intimately. Responding to each sound or move he made, the talented mouth drove him to the edge and back time and again. When his balls climbed, the suction decreased to playful licks. Finally, he hardened for the rush of orgasm, sure he would fly over the edge, and the lips released him at the very last second. 

His bereft cock ached and twitched, begging to come. Groaning his frustration, he lifted his hips, stretching the restraints against his strong grip. 

"Not yet," came the silky reply. 

Plopping his limbs down against the bed, Jim moaned, feeling incredibly sorry for himself and his angry cock. Opening his eyes, he watched Blair form his thumb and forefinger into a circle and firmly tug once at the rim of the head. 

Hips surging, Jim's desperate intake of breath was echoed by Blair's playful one. The mischievous eyes twinkled, the mouth forming an "ooh" as if he sympathized with being held in pre-orgasmic purgatory while loving the fact that he could keep Jim there. 

"God." 

Smiling wickedly, Blair descended, taking only the head into his mouth and sucking with the gentlest of caresses. Groaning once again, Jim's jaw clenched to prevent himself from pleading. 

Releasing the organ with a pop, Blair declared, "You love this." 

Jim took in his Master's smug expression, stubbornly setting his jaw. 

"You love it when I make you ache to come and keep you just one stroke away. Don't you?" 

Turning his face away, Jim rejected the allegations. 

"Deny it all you want. I know how to make you beg." 

"I won't." 

"You will or you won't come," Blair proclaimed in a completely self-satisfied tone. 

Jim's eyes flared with anger, never forced to submit at that level before. 

"Close your eyes." 

"No." 

Blair's brows drew together as he reached for the flogger, threading his fingers through the strips. "Close. Your. Eyes." 

Grunting defiantly, Jim slid his lids down, listening to the rustle of denim against skin as Blair got up off the bed. Next, metal raked against cotton as the button slipped through its hole. So slowly that he could count each tooth as it separated, his lover lowered the zipper on his jeans, forbidding him to look. 

"Can I?" 

"No." Blair pulled the zipper apart, his fingers scratching through the crinkly hair surrounding his hard cock, taunting. The jeans eased down his muscular legs, scraping against the hairs along the way. 

"You may open your eyes now." Blair buttoned and zipped the jeans, smoothing the wrinkles out of each leg before setting them on the bed. Very precisely, he folded them, picking them up and depositing them on a chair. 

Moving to the dresser, he extracted a pair of gloves, showing them to his lover. "I've got something new for you." He stepped closer to Jim, brushing the soft material across his bristled cheek. "Black velvet," he clarified at the widened eyes. "And it feels _so_ good." 

Walking back to the foot of the bed, he climbed up, settling himself with his knees spread between Jim's outstretched legs. One hand cupping his own balls and the other palming a nipple with the smooth material, he moaned. 

The older man thrashed violently, nostrils flaring and eyes dark. His lover tilted his head and wrapped one gloved hand around his own thick cock, whimpering. 

"I wish you could touch me, wish you could feel this." 

Jim's eyes followed the gloved fingers that rolled and pinched his lover's nipples, alternating between the hard nubs. The younger man's head dropped back, teeth gnawing at the lower lip while the other hand began to pump the shaft. 

"Oh, yeah, Jim." Blair moved his hips in counterpoint to the tempo of his stroking, absorbed completely in loving himself. He thoroughly fucked his hand, fluid leaking from the tip of his cock and soaking into the material. 

Jim watched his lover's pleasure, thrashing in his bonds. The heavy balls began to shift upward, signaling the impending orgasm that would deny him proper loving. "Fuck!" he screamed in frustration, his chest agitatedly heaving. 

Blair continued to nip at his lower lip, his eyebrows furrowing as his thrusting and stroking gained speed. "I'm gonna lose it." 

"NO!" 

Panting heavily, Blair's hand stilled, cradling the straining shaft. " _No_?" 

Jim curtly shook his head. 

"You know," Blair commented, catching his breath. "You're awfully bossy for someone in your position." 

"Take me." 

"I don't know," he taunted, tapping his lips in a true Sandburg gesture. 

"Anything. I'll do anything you want." 

"Beg," a hard voice demanded. 

"I need you. Please." Jim licked parched lips. "I need to feel your cock inside me." 

"Works for me." Crawling up the bed, Blair lay down next to his lover. Leaning his weight on an elbow, he walked his fingers over the muscled chest, flicking a nipple. Lifting his hand to the older man's nose, he instructed, "Smell." 

Jim inhaled the scent of his lover's pre-come, a groan rumbling out of his chest as he pushed into the hand brushing the soft cloth over his jaw. Long curls tumbled onto his cheeks as the other man moved his mouth close to his ear. 

"Don't move and *don't* open your eyes. You are to keep them closed until further notice. Understood?" 

Jim answered with a minute nod, risking a kiss to the rough cheek before his lover pulled away. He sighed happily as warm lips tenderly grazed over his own cheek in return. 

Lying on his back, waiting, Jim's brow furrowed at a light thud against the floor followed by a series of metal clicks. Moving his arms and legs, he noted that his freedom had not been hampered further. 

"Chief, what?" 

"You may not speak." 

Nodding again, he continued to wait, his mind working on the sounds. He forgot them instantly as a hungry mouth attached to his neck, sucking. Soft, bristly material chafed his nipples, causing him to arch and call out unintelligible sounds. 

The mouth kissed a path to his ear. "You like that, huh?" 

"Oh, yeah," he breathed. 

"How about this?" 

Jim cried out as two smooth fabrics of different textures tormented his nipples. Breath coming in rapid, short gasps, he began to lose touch with his other senses until a warm, husky whisper caressed his ear. 

Too far gone to care about the flashes of light he periodically saw behind his eyelids, he rode the waves of sensation. His lover sucked and bit at one nipple while irregularly attacking the other with the different materials. 

Finally, the other man gently kissed and sucked his way down to Jim's stomach. The one brain cell that still worked figured out that this must be why women flocked around his lover. He didn't make love to a person. He worshipped them, mind, body, and soul, reducing them to a quivering mass of flesh. 

"Quit thinking, Jim," Blair ordered as he licked the head of his lover's cock. 

Gasping, the older man lifted his hips only to have the wonderful tongue leave. When he settled again, it returned, licking up the shaft from base to head. Arching again, he was deprived of the contact until he stilled. When the lips loosely wrapped around the spongy head, he tightened his stomach muscles, a vise grip on his control. 

His lover's mouth sucked him hard, moving up and down the entire length, nose nudging into his hair on the downstroke. Velvet wrapped his balls, rolling, touching, and caressing. Whimpering loudly, he tugged at the bonds holding him, wanting to direct the frustrating movements, but denied the chance. 

The plug in his clenching ass began to turn and he groaned, pushed beyond his limits to take any more. When the toy bumped his prostate on its way out, he wailed, causing himself to grow hoarse. His cock stiffened, all stimulation stopping before it could empty its load. 

"No!" he sobbed, listening to his lover squirt some lubricant and jumped as a wet velvet finger entered his ass, testing. The smooth bristles of the cloth massaged his convulsing muscles. 

"Oh, yeah. You're so ready." 

His unseen lover pulled him against strong thighs, pushing the wide cock fully inside in one stroke. 

"Oh, God, Chief," he cried, attempting to spread his legs farther apart. 

"Soon." 

The cock inside him twitched, then began to move, almost pulling all the way out before shoving back in. Hands held his hips still as his lover changed the angle of his thrusts, stroking his prostate with each one. 

Whining again, Jim warned, "I can't..." 

"Not yet," the younger man panted, the sexy voice no longer in control. 

Squeezing his muscles, Jim felt the thick cock grow harder. A velvet hand gripped his cock, slowly stroking, while silk wrapped around his balls, massaging. The stimulation proving too much, his muscles contracted, white milky liquid spurting from his cock. Unsure whether the flashes behind his eyes came from the pleasure or an outside source, he relaxed into the hand pushing every last drop from his spent body. 

"You can open your eyes." 

He did just that, his lover's hips steadily pounding against him. The curly hair plastered itself against the beautiful face, Blair's cheeks, shoulders and chest flushed a deep red. The younger man dropped his mouth open as his hips jerked two last times, his body suspended in time and space. 

Jim smiled languidly as a long groan rolled from the smaller frame, the only evidence he gave of his release. The deeper the groan, the better it felt. That particular one sounded like it originated in his balls. Jim would have never pegged his lover for the silent type during sex, but he liked it nonetheless. 

Dark blue eyes fluttered open, a shamelessly sated smile turning the lips upward. "That was hot, man," he remarked, wincing slightly as he pulled his sensitive cock out. 

Moaning, Jim rasped, "You don't have to convince me, Chief. Black velvet, huh?" 

Nodding jerkily, he agreed, bonelessly lifting his hand up and flopping it back down. "And a silk scarf. You sentinels are fun to play with." 

"So are you faithful sidekicks." He noticed his lover's lack of motivation. "Are you going to release me now?" 

"Nope, gonna sleep on you." Blair reached for the wipes on the night stand, cleaning himself and then Jim off. Throwing them in the thrash, he collapsed on top of his larger lover, asleep within seconds. 

* * *

The first thing Jim noticed when he awoke was the camera sitting on a tripod a few feet from the bed. Sitting up, he rubbed his now freed wrists, looking at his lover. The younger man lay on his back, his hands folded over his stomach, wearing a huge grin. 

"You took _pictures_?" 

"Yep," Blair answered, sitting up and straddling Jim's lap, kissing the indignant lips. 

"Chief, I--" 

Placing a finger over the disbelieving mouth, he said, "Sh, I took a film developing class. I'll do it myself and nobody else will see them. Okay?" 

Jim hesitantly nodded. "Why?" 

"I wanted you to see how beautiful you are when you make love." Blair tenderly brushed his lips over the older man's, loosely wrapping his arms around the solid neck. 

"Nobody ever," Jim began, shaking his head and glancing away. 

Bringing the face back to look at him with a fingertip, Blair asked, "Nobody ever what?" 

Swallowing hard, Jim's too bright eyes gazed into Blair's, lowering before he spoke. "Nobody ever called me beautiful before, not even Carolyn." 

"That's because she didn't appreciate what she had." 

Hugging the smaller man to him fiercely, Jim sighed. 

"Are we okay here?" 

Jim nodded against the muscular shoulder. "Thank you. I needed this. I guess this case really got to me." 

Returning the embrace, Blair answered. "Child murders always do. If they ever stop fucking you up, then you can worry." 

Jim pulled his head back, laughing right out loud before kissing his lover deeply. When they broke apart, he leaned close to Blair's ear, his words a breathy whisper. "When is it going to be my turn to play Master?" Grinning evilly at the startled gasp, he held the younger man tightly. 

**END**


End file.
